gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lose My Breath
Lose My Breath è una canzone delle Destiny's Child che verrà cantata da Myron nell'episodio Child Star, il nono della sesta stagione di Glee. Testo della canzone Myron: Hit me! Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Oooh I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do After I done everything that you asked me Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you Moved so fast baby now I can't find you Oooh I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you All that talk but it seems like it can't come through All them lies like you could satisfy me, Now I see where believing you got me Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Oooh Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove Is a partner that meets me only half way and just can't prove Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim Need a lifeguard and I need protection To put it on me deep in the right direction Oooh You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue Didn't mama teach you to give affection? I know the difference of a man and an adolescent It ain't you boo, so get to steppin' Can you keep up? (ooooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath (my breath) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath (lose my breath!) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Can you keep up? (oooh) Baby boy, make me lose my breath (lose my) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath (oooh) Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Oooh If you can't make me say Oooh Like the beat of this drum Why you ask for some and you really want none If you can't make me say Oooh Like the beat of this groove You don't have no business in this here's your papers Baby you are dismissed Come on, breathe with me, ah, Darkchild, come on Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath Bring the noise, make me lose my breath Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Lose My Breathde:Lose My Breathfr:Lose My Breathes:Lose My Breath Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, Child Star Categoria:Canzoni Myron Muskovitz